


Простуда

by may_green



Category: Good Omens (TV)
Genre: Emotional Hurt/Comfort, First Kiss, Friends to Lovers, Idiots in Love, M/M, Not Actually Unrequited Love, Protective Crowley, Sickfic
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-09-14
Updated: 2019-09-14
Packaged: 2020-10-18 07:36:55
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,564
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20635499
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/may_green/pseuds/may_green
Summary: Азирафель не отвечает на звонки, а Кроули слишком беспокоится о нём, чтобы оставить это без внимания, хотя ангел, похоже, не рвётся его видеть.





	Простуда

**Author's Note:**

> Don't know why but I just decided to put the original Russian texts of my fics here as well.

\- Азирафель! - после того, как в день несостоявшегося конца света он обнаружил книжный магазин в огне и никаких следов ангела, после того, как несколько часов он оплакивал своего друга как убитого, последним, с чем Кроули готов был мириться, были неотвеченные телефонные звонки. Прошла пара месяцев, но впечатления не поблекли.  
Они почти не пересекались за это время, в чём не было, впрочем, вовсе ничего удивительного. Когда прошла первая эйфория после спасения мира и друг друга заодно, Азирафель вновь несколько отстранился и замкнулся в себе. Возможно, он переживал отлучённость от Неба и, надеясь загладить вину, предпочитал теперь избегать лишнего панибратства с демоном. Когда Кроули заглядывал в магазин или звонил, ангел всегда был приветлив и вроде бы искренне рад, но от длительных встреч уклонялся.  
А сегодня Азирафель не взял трубку, и Кроули занервничал. Он убедил себя, что тот может быть занят, уйти на прогулку, зачитаться книгой, беседовать с покупателем... Убедил достаточно, чтобы выждать целый час до новой попытки. Перед третьей его хватило минут на пятнадцать. Потом он просто запрыгнул в Бентли и примчался сюда, возможно, вызвав по пути ещё большую волну хаоса, чем обычно, и даже не получив от этого удовольствия.  
Магазин был на месте и не заперт, но на крик никто не отозвался.  
\- Азирафель! - Кроули проверил заднюю комнату и в два прыжка взлетел по лестнице на второй этаж.  
\- О, Кроули... здравствуй... - ангел сидел на полу на кухне, привалившись спиной к тумбочке. Вокруг лежали осколки посуды.  
\- Что с тобой? - Кроули быстро опустился рядом с ним на колени и убедился, что ангел невредим. Жгучий страх в груди демона неохотно уступил место тревоге.  
\- О, я не знаю... Всё в порядке... просто голова закружилась... и я решил присесть.  
-. На пол. На кухне, - Кроули нахмурился. Ангел дрожал, и Кроули решительно протянул руку и дотронулся до его лба - он был мучительно горячим.  
\- Ты болен, Азирафель, - мягко сказал Кроули.  
\- Что? Чепуха! Ангелы не болеют, - возразил тот и попытался встать - хорошо, Кроули успел его подхватить. - Просто слегка голова кружится... И... как ты сюда попал?  
\- Ты не брал трубку. Дверь была открыта. Слушай, Азирафель, тебе надо прилечь.  
\- Глупости!.. А может, ты прав, - Азирафель провёл левой рукой по глазам, словно ему было больно от света, правой при этом цепляясь за Кроули, который, впрочем, и так не думал его отпускать. Что-то в этой отчаянной хватке не вязалось с искусственным легкомыслием голоса. - Но я в самом деле в порядке, не стоит тревожиться...  
Кроули полудовёл, полудотащил его до кровати и уложил на неё, но ангел упрямо отказывался его отпускать и тянул за собой, заставляя лечь рядом.  
\- Тебе вовсе не обязательно было приходить, - пробормотал он, утыкаясь лицом демону в плечо.  
\- Ну конечно, - фыркнул Кроули. Он вдохнул запах ангельских волос и лёг чуть удобнее. Тревога никуда не делась - ангелы действительно очень редко болели, нося человеческие тела... И, конечно, только в полубреду Азирафель мог захотеть, чтобы он остался рядом, и эта мысль проедала дыру в груди. Но пока он хотел этого, Кроули не мог отказать.  
Ангела стоило чем-нибудь укрыть, но пришлось бы встать и потревожить его - а он, кажется, уже почти задремал... Кроме того, демону было лень. Кроули выпустил крылья.

Азирафель вздохнул и проснулся, и это вырвало Кроули из дрёмы. Ангелу потребовалась пара секунд, чтоб осознать ситуацию. Он лежал головой на плече у демона, притянув руку того поперёк своего тела и укрытый большим чёрным крылом.  
\- О боже... - выдохнул он, и это восклицание отозвалось глухим раздражением у Кроули. Конечно, именно Её тут сейчас не хватало.  
Азирафель сделал неловкое движение, пытаясь сесть, и Кроули быстро встал, освобождая для него место. Всё это время неудобно поджатое правое крыло назойливо ныло - демон раздражённо повёл плечом и убрал крылья прочь.  
\- Тебе лучше, ангел? - заботливо спросил он.  
\- О, да, - Азирафель сел, проверяя, не кружится ли голова, затем торопливо встал и стал нервно оправлять на себе одежду. - Гораздо. Просто отлично. Как ничего не было.  
Он огляделся и быстро направился к дверям, явно желая как можно скорее покинуть спальню и чуть ли не в панике.  
\- Не спеши, ангел, тебе едва ли уже настолько хорошо, - Кроули пошёл за ним. На пороге кухни Азирафель остановился, с недоумённой досадой глядя на беспорядок. Кроули щёлкнул пальцами, маленьким демоническим чудом возвращая посуду в целости на стол.  
\- Спасибо, - Азирафель подошёл к плите и поставил чайник. Он явно пытался поскорее вернуть вещи в привычное, безопасное русло. - Спасибо за всё. Ты был невероятно добр и заботлив.  
\- Как скажешь, - Кроули не стал в этот раз огрызаться на комплимент.  
\- Но тебе правда не нужно было так беспокоиться и приходить...  
\- Вообще-то нужно, - внезапно почувствовав себя очень усталым, сказал Кроули. - Мне было нужно знать, что с моим лучшим другом ничего не случилось, - продолжал он, выделив слова "лучший друг" - от этого завоевания он не собирался отказываться. - Так что после неудавшегося звонка...  
\- Я звонил тебе? - неожиданно перебил его Азирафель, почти испуганно.  
\- Нет, я.  
\- О, Небеса... Извини. Я не был уверен, я хотел спросить у тебя кое-что в какой-то момент, - вздохнул Азирафель.  
\- Что именно, ангел?  
Тот слабо и жалко улыбнулся и смущённо сказал, передразнивая самого себя:  
\- На что это было похоже, падение с Небес?  
\- Что? - Кроули едва не прыснул со смеху и вздёрнул бровь в насмешливом удивлении. - Ты правда подумал?.. - как всегда, одно воспоминание пронзило всё его существо вспышкой боли. Бесконечное падение сквозь огонь и холод, сдирающие и выжигающие из тебя всё, чем ты был, мука, навсегда искажающая форму и бесконечные боль и холод одиночества и оставленности... Усилием воли он вернул себя в настоящее, на маленькую светлую кухню, где Азирафель всё ещё смущённо смотрел на медленно закипающий чайник. Его неловкий вид тут же погасил вспыхнувший внутри Кроули гнев. Демон тихо вздохнул и сказал с грустной нежностью: - Ничего подобного, ангел. Это была просто простуда.  
Где-то в глубине души он надеялся, что если до такого дойдёт, он сумеет хотя бы немного облегчить Азирафелю пытку тем одиночеством. В мрачные минуты он думал, что скорее всего, это единственный шанс на что-то сгодиться его любви. Кроули усмехнулся: не это ли почти случилось вчера в миниатюре. Испуганный ангел, тянущий его к себе на подушки. Но он не желал Азирафелю такой судьбы, даже если бы она привела ангела к нему в объятья. И сейчас он высказал другую мысль, в которой был уверен ещё больше:  
\- Она должна была бы вовсе лишиться рассудка, чтобы позволить тебе пасть, ангел.  
\- Не говори так, нельзя... - укоризненно выдохнул Азирафель.  
\- Мне можно. Ты... - Коули остановился, чтобы не сказать слишком много, хотя слова столпились у него на языке. - Ты - самое чистое и святое созданье Небес. И если Она не любит тебя превыше всех этих сволочных Габриэлей и Майклов.... то Она просто сошла с ума.  
Азирафель смотрел на него несколько секунд, открыл рот, чтобы что-то сказать, закрыл снова, снял чайник с огня и с деланной беззаботностью продолжил, словно мимоходом:  
\- В последнее время, впрочем, сама идея уже не так пугает меня, только... процесс. Но такой дурацкий вопрос, конечно, мог только оскорбить тебя.  
\- Прежде чем ты выставишь меня за дверь с оскорблениями, скажи, пожалуйста, ты правда чувствуешь себя лучше или просто говоришь так, чтобы избавиться от меня? Я предпочёл бы знать, надо ли позже зайти ещё раз поднять тебя с пола, - с напускной насмешливостью сказал Кроули, скрестив руки на груди.  
\- Куда лучше, - бодро заверил Азирафель. - И теперь, спасибо тебе, я знаю, что надо всего лишь вздремнуть. И может быть, выпить чаю с лимоном, - он изобразил сияющую улыбку, но она не была и вполовину такой яркой, как искренняя.  
\- Ладно, - Кроули картинно водрузил на нос очки и пошёл к дверям. - Пей свой чай и отвечай на звонки, ангел.  
\- Кроули, - тихий вздох за спиной заставил его остановиться. - Прости, Кроули. Ты примчался, волнуясь за меня, а я... веду себя как круглый неблагодарный дурак. Мне просто стыдно за своё нелепое поведение вчера.  
\- Ты не был нелепым, ты был болен. И чего ты боишься? Что я соблазню тебя, пока ты спишь? - Кроули тут же пожалел, что дал ехидному вопросу слететь с губ. Теперь Азирафель оттолкнёт его ещё дальше.  
\- Только того, как спокойно и хорошо мне рядом с тобой.  
Кроули резко обернулся. Азирафель подошёл почти вплотную к нему, пристально изучая плитку на полу.  
\- Но этого же нелепо бояться? - Азирафель поднял голову и посмотрел Кроули в глаза, а потом, словно не было ничего естественнее, потянулся вперёд и поцеловал его, спокойно и нежно.  
Это был не просто человеческий жест. Азирафель убрал со своей стороны все стены, всегда разделяющие живых существ, и всем собой потянулся к демону. Впервые между ними не было преград и щитов. Это было предложение подлинной, совершенной близости, идеальной связи, о которой только мечтают люди, вглядываясь своим возлюбленным в глаза, но доступной вправду существам иной природы.  
\- Кажется, меня тоже слегка лихорадит сегодня, - демон, с трудом дыша, уставился на ангела, автоматически схватив того за плечи.  
\- Нет, - Азирафель нежно провёл пальцами по его лицу, а потом обнял, прижавшись щекой к плечу. - Никакой лихорадки. Но если вдруг всё-таки есть, тебе лучше не ходить никуда.  
Судоржно выдохнув, Кроули прижал его к себе и зарылся лицом в его волосы:  
\- Тогда я, пожалуй, останусь..

Где-то в самых неожиданных местах посреди городов в это время и ещё несколько дней после разливались трелями соловьи, потому что Она смотрела на этих двоих и улыбалась. Она была совершенно согласна с Кроули - не любить Её ангела, Её Азирафеля было бы просто небожественным идиотизмом. Сложнее было с самим Кроули. Даже Ей приходилось порой подчиняться Ею самой же придуманным правилам, чтобы не испортить игру, а лишённость божественной любви входит в определение демона. Так что, позволив ему тысячи лет назад пасть и назначив по внеочередному новому правилу своим джокером, Она усилием воли отвернулась от него, но не захотела оставить его существование вовсе без любви. Она прогнула правила - совсем немного, только чтобы дать ему шанс. И теперь была довольна, что эти двое его наконец толком использовали.


End file.
